Everlasting Moon
by QueenRay
Summary: This is a new start. A new family. New friends. New strengths. New weakness. "Hello Nii-chan." A cheshire cat grinned appeared on her face. "Your guild won't be number one...Everlasting Moon will become the strongest guild and you will have to bow down to me. Let's make a bet. If you win I'll tell you where Lucy Heartfilia is. If I win you'll tell everyone here that I'm stronger."
1. Chapter 1

She was on her knees as tears streamed down her pale cheeks while her hands were clenched in between her breast. Her blonde locks covered her chocolate brown eyes as her body trembled.

"Please…" She cried while bowing her head. "Please don't take them away from me...I'll do anything just please don't take them away from me...I need them... please…"

 _Hey Lucy! Could you go solo for a while?_

"I'll stop being weak...you can take away my soul...you can take away my arms...you can take away my legs...you can take away my money….you can take away my apartment...you can take away anything….just please don't take them away from me." She lifted her head up and stared at the ceiling as the last word escaped from her chapped lips.

 _Hey Lucy! We were thinking that it would be better if we replace you with Lisanna, will you be alright with that?_

"You're going to take them away from me aren't you?" She giggled bitterly while unclenching her hands before banging her head onto her bed. "You're going to take them away because I don't deserve them. You're going to take them away because I'm too weak." Her tears stopped before she stood up.

 _I'm sorry Lu-chan you can't join my team because we already reached the limit of members when Gajeel and Pantherlily just joined._

"You took them all away from me!" She threw the glass vase onto the ground before sliding all of the pictures on her desk off. "You made them leave me all alone!" She stepped onto the glass before flipping her table and chairs. "What do you want from me?!" Bloody footprints started to appear onto her wooden floor.

 _Juvia is deeply sorry but Juvia likes being solo and Juvia needs to look strong in front of her Gray-sama!_

She threw her desk out of her window making it shatter into tiny little pieces. "You want me to be alone is that it?!" She screamed before pulling her pillows and blankets off of her bed. "You want me to suffer? If that's the case you are doing a great job!" She stopped while looking up at the stars. "This world is...cruel…" She looked down; seeing her keys on the floor she smiled sadly. "Yet...beautiful." She picked them up before laying onto her bed that only had sheets on it. She brought them to her chest before closing her eyes. "Please don't take the only thing that makes me happy away from me…"

.

Snowflakes slowly danced around the small girl that stared up at the broken window while her short brown hair that had a tint of red in it danced with the wind. Her blue eyes were hidden behind glasses while she pulled down her black long sleeved shirt. She didn't shiver as she felt the cold on her bare legs since her black shorts didn't reach her knees. Her right cheek had a moon with a couple of stars surrounding it symbol. She walked toward the desk before tracing a small spot in the right top corner of it.

 _Lucy + Natsu = Greatest Partners._

"Natsu?" She mumbled to herself before quietly jumping onto the window seal. "You must be Lucy." She carefully stepped onto the bed and made sure to not make it move that much before carefully moving over the sleeping blonde. "You made such a mess." Her black converse shoes lightly touched the wooden floor before she looked around.

She slightly moved the blankets that were into a tight ball before kneeing onto the ground and picking up the pieces of glass. "You really need a vacation." She muttered before throwing the glass into a trash bin while her eyes caught the sight of Lucy's cut up feet. "A very long vacation." She started to clean the cuts before wrapping her feet with the items she found in the first aid kit that was in the bathroom.

Lucy lightly snored before the girl picked up the pictures and put them onto the table she put back along with the chairs. The girl looked over and spotted the fairy tail symbol and she smirked. "A fairy huh?" She put the blanket on top of the sleeping girl. "Why is a beautiful fairy crying herself to sleep? Has my stupid brother hurt you too?" She lifted her head up slowly before putting the pillows underneath. "Celestial Spirit Magic...what a very beautiful magic."

"Ray!" A squeaky voice shouted trying to find the quiet voice of the girl. "Ray! What are you doing here?" A silver neko questioned with curious ember green eyes looking at her through the broken window.

"Be quiet." Ray whispered while pointing at the girl. "She's sleeping. Don't wake her up." She smiled softly as the neko nodded. "Kris, could you bring the desk up here? And be careful while you're doing it please." Why was she helping her out? The neko didn't know but he did what he was asked. "Thank you."

Kris lifted up the desk before carefully fitting it through the window and landing it beside the short girl. "Ray why are you here?" He whispered while watching her put the desk in front of the wall and beside the bed. "Why are you cleaning?"

"I listened to everything that she had said." Memories rushed through her head as she frown slightly. "I want to help her...I don't want her to be afraid of weakness...I don't want her to do something stupid." Ray looked at her left arm before shaking her head. "Come on let's go get some rest." She laid down on the futon before closing her eyes while feeling Kris snuggle up to her tiny chest.

.

The sun rays hit Lucy's face forcing her to open her eyes before they widen when she felt the soft blanket on top of her. She sniffed the air and her eyes widen even more when she realized it was the smell of pancakes that lingered in the air. She shot up making the blanket fall off of her before her feet touched the cleaned floor. _My feet are wrapped...who did this?_ Lucy thought before slowly making her way toward the kitchen and her eyes widen when she saw a little kid sitting at her kitchen table eating.

"Who are you kid?" Lucy blurted out before kicking herself mentally at how rude she sounded.

"I'm not a kid." Ray glared while crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm 15 for your information and what? No thank you for helping you out?" She motioned for Lucy to sit down. "I made breakfast you better eat before it gets cold."

"Thank you…." Lucy started to dig in before smiling at how delicious it was.

"Call me Ray." Ray deadpanned before putting her dishes into the sink. "Now please explain to me why you were threw your desk out of the window and cut up your feet last night." She sat back down before putting her chin on her palm.

"I need to get stronger." Lucy whispered while looking at her half eaten pancake. "I was too weak so he took them away."

"Who took who away?" Ray asked while raising an eyebrow before leaning closer.

"God...he took away my nakama...he wants me to suffer."

Ray laughed. "He didn't take your nakama away. They left you." Ray stood up before holding out her hand. "Come join me. You won't be alone anymore."

Lucy looked up and finally noticed her symbol on her cheek. "What guild are you from?" She questioned. _Why would you want me to join you? I'm too weak._ "Why would you want someone as weak as me in your guild."

"Come join the guild Everlasting Moon." Ray looked at Kris before smiling. "You're not weak. You just haven't unlocked your full power yet and we will help you, isn't that right Kris?" The neko nodded before landing on her head.

Lucy took her hand before smiling. "Thank you." She stood up. "We have to go to the guild to let them know I'm quitting." She frowned slightly. "It's going to hurt to let them go."

"Sometimes it's better to let go then try to hold on to it." Ray hugged Lucy's waist. "First stop: Fairy Tail." They vanished into smoke before appearing into the guild hall. "Let's hurry up before my master gets angry at me for running late."

"What magic do you have?" Lucy asked.

"We need to hurry." Why was she nervous? She has been waiting to see her brother for year but not like this she needs to show him that she was stronger than he will ever be. They walked up the stairs to the second floor without being noticed.

Lucy knocked onto the door dismissing the weird actions for the smaller girl. "Master Makarov may we come in?" She heard a small yes before they opened the door and stepped inside. "I hate to do this Master since we're nakama but I can't take it anymore…" She closed the door. "I wish to leave the guild."

"If that is what you wish then I shall grant it." His old wrinkly hand hovered over her symbol before a bright golden light appeared as the symbol slowly turned into dust. "I am very sorry about how those brats are treating you my dear...but this is for the better…" He sighed. "Just know that Fairy Tail will always be your home."

"Old man, Fairy Tail won't be her home anymore." Ray blurted out as her eyes narrowed. "She will be welcome into my guild and be treated like family unlike here." Hatred dripped from her voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who is going to show this guild what it really means to treat someone like family. I'm the one who is going to bring Fairy Tail to the ground."

 _Ray...what did Fairy Tail do to you to make you hate them so much?_ Lucy frowned before grabbing her small hand and dragging her out of the door. "What was that all about?" Lucy questioned.

"It's personal." Ray looked up at the taller girl. "Let's go. We have to get you your symbol." Black eyes stared at the girl before the huge wooden doors closed.

.

Black eyes stared at the girl as a frown appeared on his face _why does she seem so familiar?_

"Who are you? And where are you taking Lucy?"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Nii-chan!" Fear was in her voice and appeared in her eyes. "I"m scared...where are you?" Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as she looked at the trees that towered over her small body. "Nii-chan where are you? This is not funny!"_

 _Bloodthirsty eyes stared at the trembling girl as the snow white wolf stepped forward. "Stay away! I mean no harm…" the girl stepped backwards. "Nii-chan!" Her voice cracked. "The game is over...please….come out…" She stopped stepping backwards as she looked backwards to see no land a few inches away._

 _The wolf grinned as he stepped forward but stopped as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Oi!" Black eyes glared at the wolf. "Get away from her!" He threw a rock at the huge beast. "Ray! You can easily beat this wolf with your powers, why aren't you using them? Are you scared? Is the little baby scared?"_

" _No! I'm not scared!" She screamed out in rage at the older boy before lunging at the wolf. Her tiny arms wrapped around its' stomach before they started to roll away from the boy. "I'll show you how strong I am! Just you watch!" Her eyes widen when she felt air and not the rocky ground that was underneath her. Her nails digged into the ground._

 _The wolf let out a howl before his body hit the ground as he let out a yelp. "Ray! I'm coming hold on!" He slowly made his way toward her not wanting to let the weak ground below him crumble. As his hand reached out to grab hers the ground gave out and he tumbled backwards before he heard his little sister screams. "Ray!" His eyes widen while his chest clenched as he looked over the edge but fog started to appear and spread so he couldn't see anything."What have I done? I couldn't save you...I'm so sorry...I promise I'll get stronger and protect my love ones...please forgive me…"_

"Welcome back!" Smiles spread throughout the guild as Ray stepped inside with Lucy following behind her. "Who's that? A new member?" Dark purple eyes sparkled as Ray walked up to the bar counter.

"Jess, this is Lucy. She wants to join the guild." Ray returned the small before she sat down onto the bar stool. "Is Master Kayla in?" She asked before kicking her legs in the air.

Jess shook his head making his brown hair bounce. "No she just left for the council meeting but I'm sure she will let me give Lucy her symbol." He looked at the blonde with less interest. "Where and what color?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow but smirked. _Guess he likes her._ "Blue on my cheek." She answered before she felt the stamper on her right cheek. "Thank you."

"I hope you didn't influence the newbie with your evil ways shorty." Jess smirked as Ray pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't need another one of you."

"It's more fun with me around! You love me." She stuck her tongue out as her eyes softened and only Lucy noticed. "You would be lost without me around."

 _Oh? This is interesting._ "What's your magic?" Lucy butted.

"I am the water dragon slayer." Jess proudly announced gaining an eye roll from the shorty. "What's your magic?"

"I have Celestial Spirit Magic." Lucy grinned proudly as she showed them her keys.

"Wow cool!" Jess wasn't staring at her anymore but he was staring at the girl next to her who was spinning around on the chair.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Lucy questioned while seeing the love in his eyes.

He blushed before putting his chin on his hand. "I don't want to ruin our relationship." He sighed as Ray stopped spinning. "Are you done being a kid?" He smirked.

"I will be once you stop liking every girl in here." She stuck out her tongue before hopping off of her chair. "You stay here with Jess and wait for Master Kayla to come back while I go on a job."

"You just got back from one." Jess frowned while concern appeared in his eyes. "Don't over do it."

"I'm not strong enough yet." She mumbled before smiling at him brightly. "Don't worry about it old man. Kris come on!" She walked toward the mission board.

"Go with her." Jess ordered while cleaning a glass cup. "Make sure she doesn't over do it. I want you to look after her, can you do that for me?" He asked.

 _I can figure out her magic if I go._ "Yeah of course. What are friends for?" She hopped off of the bar stool and walked toward the girl that was standing on her tippy toes to see the higher level missions. "Hey, can I come with you? This can be part of our training." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders before grabbing a mission. "I want to see what you are made of so this will be your mission. I will interfere if I find that you can't handle it." Lucy nodded before following the short girl back to the bar. "You can keep all of the money and you can live with me until you find your own place."

"Alright sounds like a plan." They headed out of the guild. "How old is Jess anyways? You called him a old man earlier but he doesn't look old."

"He's 16." Ray replied while seeing the confused look she was getting. "He calls me a little girl all the time because I look 12 and I'm short, so I called him a old man." She sighed. "He's such a pain in the ass."

"Where are your parents?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have none." Ray shrugged before hopping onto the train and tried to find a seat for them. "Jess ran away, he hated his mom and still does, don't mention his parents it's kinda of a sour spot for him."

"You didn't answer my question before, what magic do you use?" Lucy questioned while taking a seat by the window.

"I use copy cat magic but mine is more advanced than others. Some can only copy a few types a magic and use them whenever they please others can only copy one magic before forgetting the rest because of how their brains work." Ray explained. "Special cases; like me; can copy infinite number of magics and use them whenever I feel like it."

 _She seems so strong._ "Wow that's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "I can't wait to train with you to see all of the magics that you copied."

"I can't wait to see your spirits." Ray softly said before putting her earbuds in and looking out of the window.

"Kris what does she mean she can't wait to see my spirits?" Lucy asked confused while she looked at the request paper.

"Ray had a friend who used Celestial Spirit Magic, well more like she looked up to someone who had Celestial Spirit Magic. She has been fond of the magic for a very long time." Kris explained. "She is trying to find the spirit Leo the Lion."

"I have his key! I can open his gate." _Open the gate Leo the Lion_ with a poof of smoke Loke appeared.

"Yes princess?" He smiled before his eyes looked to the girl across from his master.

Ray looked over and her eyes widen. "Leo." She whispered.

"You haven't changed a bit." He kneed down while patting her head. "Still the same shorty as from before."

"Leo...I have to tell you something." Ray stated. "It's about Karen Lilica."

.

Levy walked through the guild doors with her new and improved team behind her as a smile appeared on her face. "We're back!" She shouted while her eyes scanned through the faces in the guild. "Juvia where is Lu-chan?"

"Juvia saw her walking out of the guild with some short girl." Juvia replied while looking away from her Gray-sama.

"Let's check her apartment." Levy suggested before walking out of the guild with Gajeel following her.

"Juvia will stay here."

Levy just nodded before the door closed behind them. "I really hope she is okay." Levy whispered. "I feel so bad about telling her no about joining our team."

"We wouldn't be able to find a job to split it between all of us." Gajeel stated while shrugging his shoulders. "Just relax Bunny-girl wouldn't leave us."

"She might-" She opened the door before stepping inside. Her eyes widen when she saw nothing in her apartment. "She left." Her hand dropped from the doorknob before she stepped inside.

"Her scent is still fresh but someones scent is mixing in with hers." He frowned. "It smells like fire and ash. Was flame-idiot here?"

"I doubt it...but if it smells like fire and ash….someone else was here and uses fire magic." Levy picked up a letter. "We have to talk to Natsu when we get back." She opened the letter.

 _I'm not going to apologize for leaving we all knew it would happen sooner or later. I couldn't take being ignored and going solo anymore. I met this girl and she will be training me and showing me what true nakama are like. We will see each other no worries but you will know when it's time. Don't worry about me I got my spirits and my new friend to watch over me if I need it, I'm going to miss those who were there for me. I don't want you to tell them that I left until they ask but I doubt they will. I will show everyone my strength once the time comes. Goodbye._

 _~ Lucy Heartfilia_

 _P.S. I'll be at the guild magic games...that's in what three years? Well see ya in three years :D_

"We have to talk to Natsu right now." Levy stated. "I want to know who was here."

"Let's go shrimp."


End file.
